If Fate Says So
by Bright Shining World
Summary: Lukas Bondevik has just been stood up. Coincidentally, so has Mathias Køhler. Soon the two strike up conversation and find that they actually get along quite well despite the loudness of the other one. All they need is a little push from fate and the two can launch into a beautiful friendship, or maybe something more. Rated T for slight mentions of drinking. Human AU DenNor


**This was written over a course of a bored five days so I hope you all like the fluff! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey, man, you okay?"

Lukas Bondevik looked up from his strawberry milkshake to see a tall figure with even taller hair standing behind him. He looked back at his drink with a soft huff, taking a long sip out of his cold beverage. Great, not only was he alone but now there was a nosy guy ready to disturb him from his peaceful, sulky silence.

Why he was drinking a milkshake instead of a tall glass of wine at a club's bar was because of the fact that his date had, well, stood him up. Lukas didn't even know what he looked like since Tino was the one who arranged it. According to the enthusiastic Finn, Lukas' supposed date was tall, dark and sweet as sugar but, for obvious reasons, the Norwegian never had a chance to get a taste.

"Depends on who's asking," Lukas grumbled as he stirred his drink with his straw, refusing to look up. He heard the man chuckle and sit on the tall bar stool next to him.

"Mathias Køhler is," the stranger replied," And who's the lonely soul sitting next to him?"

Lukas hummed quietly before saying anything else. They bathed in the silence between themselves before Lukas finally replied with a monotonous," Lukas. Lukas Bondevik."

He could practically _feel_ the smirk Mathias wore on his face as he heard him order a large Carlsberg from the bartender. Finally looking up from his drink, he watched as Mathias was handed a large glass of the foaming liquid.

 _Mathias Køhler, hm?_ Lukas thought, _it sounds Danish_.

"Are you Danish?" Lukas blurted out.

 _Smooth Lukas, real smooth._

Mathias stared at him for a few seconds with a startled expression until he let out an obnoxiously loud laughter and nodded, his sky-high hair not wavering for a second.

"Yup! And proud!" he added," And from your almost unnoticeable accent, I'm guessing you're Norwegian?"

Lukas stared at him in shock at this statement, completely caught off guard. The blond had worked hard to remove his thick accent from his speech patterns with a little help from his British friend. Of course, from his English lessons, Lukas had unintentionally gained a little bit of a British accent himself. People often mistook him for an Englishman, never a Norwegian. _He's very observant, this Mathias._

"Yes, yes I am," Lukas said quietly, focusing his attention back to his milkshake.

"Mind telling me what an ice angel like yourself is doing all alone?" Mathias asked, not taking his eyes off of Lukas even as he gulped down the intoxicating liquid. Lukas rolled his eyes and slurped up the remainder of his milkshake.

"Like I've never heard that one before," Lukas groaned, pushing his empty glass away," If you want to pick me up, I recommend you use better lines."

"Bummer," Mathias laughed, downing the rest of his beer," I thought that last one was pretty creative!"

At this, Lukas couldn't help but laugh a little which confused him. He was usually very quiet, unwavering with his silence and quite bad at making friends. Could it be this Dane's charisma? His easy laughs? Or maybe his never wavering smile? Lukas just couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he quite liked this Scandinavian's company.

"Aw, that's the most adorable laugh I've ever heard!" Mathias cooed after slamming his empty glass onto the mahogany surface of the bar. Lukas narrowed his eyes at the Dane until he glowered," Shut up."

Mathias smirked at him, a playful gleam in his eyes. "Ouch, Ice Queen, that line was just ice cold!"

"Wow, how creative," Lukas mocked jokingly," And why am I a queen? I'm a guy."

Mathias shrugged and ordered another bottle saying," I dunno, there's just a nice ring to it."

Lukas chuckled and shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

He's never smiled this long or this wide in front of any other person, not even his parents. Mathias was slightly annoying and way too loud but he had a good sense of humour and a personality to boot. Plus, Lukas had to admit that he had a nice face. Sharp nose, sparkling steel blue eyes and a lively smile. Completely opposite to the flat person Lukas found himself to be.

"So, why are you alone tonight, min elskede?" Mathias asked again, his cheerful tone never fleeting his voice. Lukas fidgeted with his nails for a few moments before sighing and running his delicate fingers through his pale hair. He readjusted his hair pin before looking at Mathias again, his face completely neutral.

"You _really_ want to know?" Lukas asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah! That's kinda the reason why I asked in the first place," the Dane chuckled. Rolling his eyes, Lukas replied with," I could've gathered as much."

"Tell me!" Mathias whined, swinging his legs violently.

"Okay, okay, calm down idiot," Lukas sighed before launching into his sulk-worthy story.

"A friend of mine decided that I was too lonely and anti-social so he set me up on this dating website- _without my permission,_ " he interjected upon seeing the look on Mathias' face," And sent me here for a blind date. I waited here for two hours for the asshole who ended up not showing to our so-called 'date'. So now, here I am, wallowing in a pit of anger and self-pity."

"Aw, that's tragic," Mathias pouted, holding his chin in the palms of his hands.

"I'm over it," Lukas shrugged," He was probably a douche anyway, choosing a place like a pub for a first date."

The sound of Mathias'- adorable- obnoxious laughter made Lukas smile. He's never made anyone laugh, ever, in his life so this was quite a new experience. So far, said experience was quite satisfying- providing a funny statement to a stranger you just met, that is.

"Amen to that!" Mathias exclaimed," I was stood up too! Well, not really. My girlfriend just dumped me."

Lukas raised an eyebrow, a sceptical look on his face.

"I know! Who on earth would ever give all _this_ up?" Mathias cried, gesturing to himself," I'm a masterpiece!"

"You wish," Lukas smiled, rolling his eyes," Your modesty out shines all of 'that'."

"You said it, sir," Mathias winked, taking his second beer from the bartender.

* * *

Soon enough, Mathias was down to his seventh beer and his face was completely pink. Still, the Dane continued to insist that he was completely fine and was very persistent to continue drinking his sanity away.

Of course, becoming alarmed by this drunken mess of a man, the bartender denied Mathias any more beer and advised Lukas to get him home and that Mathias 'has had way too much already'. This statement sent Mathias into a drunken rage, screaming something about his 'Viking macho manliness' and being the 'big daddy boss'.

"I'm the king of Northern Europe!" Mathias cried, slamming his fists onto the bar," I'm the-"

" 'Big daddy boss', we get it, Mathias," Lukas interrupted, plugging his right ear with his hand in an attempt to tone down his new friend's volume.

"You doubt my strength?!" Mathias shouted, looking scandalized," I'll show _you_ Mister non-believer!"

"Mathias can we leave? I'm getting bored babysitting you."

"I do not approve of your rude tone, sir!"

"Nobody ever does, now let's go," Lukas grabbed Mathias by his tie and paid for all of Mathias' drinks. He dragged Mathias out of the bar and into his car.

Helping him put the seat belt on, he closed the door and got into the driver's seat, starting the engine and buckling his seatbelt.

"Where do you live?" Lukas asked the drunken man, only to find Mathias playing aeroplane with his hands and making his them zoom around while making propeller noises with his mouth.

"Never mind," the Norwegian sighed, driving to his house.

The drive was relatively silent. Other than the loud noises emitting from Mathias' big mouth, it was okay.

Finally pulling up at his driveway, Lukas parked the car and turned off the engine. Looking at the car's clock, he found that it was already one in the morning. That was quite late, considering that he first entered the club at around nine.

 _How time flies when you're having fun._

Turning to Mathias, he found that he had fallen asleep and had drool dripping down his face.

"Stupid Dane…" Lukas muttered, taking a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket and wiped the drool off his face. That's one problem solved, the only thing left was getting Mathias into the house.

* * *

The next morning, Lukas found himself having to tend to the 'tragically in pain' Mathias.

"Shut up and quit complaining, idiot," Lukas groaned," I'm the one who was forced into helping you."

"But I'm the one who's in pain!" Mathias cried, dramatically placing the back of his palm onto his forehead," Oh the pain!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and dipped his fingers into Mathias' water and flicked it onto Mathias' face. He gasped, looking completely and utterly betrayed.

"Quit complaining," Lukas repeated, handing Mathias some painkillers and a glass of water for his headache.

"I can't drink _that_!" Mathias gasped," It's been contaminated by your filthy peasant fingers!"

Lukas, tired of Mathias' petty demands and whims, got up and poured the water all over the Dane, much to said Dane's dismay.

"I shall have my revenge! The king of Scandinavia has been enraged!"

"It's 'angered', idiot," Lukas called from the kitchen.

Pouring water into the glass that he just used to attack Mathias, he walked back into the living room where the Dane had slept that night and handed him the glass. Lukas sat down at the edge of the couch and watched as Mathias gulped the painkillers and water and set the glass down onto the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey, Mathias?" Lukas piped up.

"Yeah?"

"How do you intend to get home?"

Mathias pursed his lips and looked to be deep in thought before his face broke out into a grin and said," Can you drive me to the bar, later?"

"Mathias, you have a hangover and you want to-"

"I can get my friend to pick me up from there," Mathias interjected as he sat up from his position on the couch.

"Why can't I just send you home, instead?" Lukas asked, cocking his head to the said and looking suspicious," Wouldn't that be a lot more convenient for you?"

A sheepish look made it's way onto Mathias' face as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I didn't want to inconvenience you anymore since you've already done so much for me…" his voice trailed off as his eyes flickered away from Lukas' pale violet ones, roaming anywhere but the Norwegian.

"That's okay," Lukas said," Technically, we're friends now. And since you got drink under _my_ watch, I should be responsible for sending you home.

"Sure! If you say so!" Mathias smiled.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, that wasn't the last meeting between the two Scandinavian men. In fact, they continued their strange friendship over the course of a few months. Mathias, sky-high hair and all, actually got the guts to ask Lukas out on a date. Lukas didn't know what to do at first but said yes because he wanted to avoid the awkward moments that would've come should he have said no (according to Lukas). It just so happened that at that same night, Lukas' younger half-brother would be visiting from Iceland and had arranged to stay for a few nights. This didn't stop Mathias from having his first- date- movie night with Lukas.

"He'll just sit far away from us!" Mathias concluded. Lukas stared at him blankly before rolling his eyes and hitting his chest.

"Ouch, Norge! Don't hit me like that!" Mathias whined as he rubbed the spot Lukas had hit him in protest. The Norwegian turned to look back at him, his face completely blank.

"I can't help it, your stupid face compels me to."

"Norge, that's mean!"

Their little debate was put to a halt when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other for a few seconds, the realization sinking in, until Lukas grabbed Mathias by his tie and pulled him down so the Dane's face was levelled with his.

"Before you fuck this up, his name is Emil Steilsson, he's nineteen, and is from Iceland. There's a high chance he might be moving here permanently so don't tease him, don't mock him, don't prank him and most importantly do. Not. Hit. On. Him. Is that clear?" demanded Lukas, his gaze never leaving Mathias. Shoving Mathias back, he stalked toward the front door to answer to Emil, Mathias trailing behind him.

"Moody…" Mathias muttered dejectedly under his breath.

Skipping along after Lukas, he found that the door had already been open and at the entrance was a silver haired boy that looked quite a lot like Lukas.

He had a cute little bowl cut that gave him bangs that brushed just above his violet eyes that were just a few shades lighter than Lukas'.

"Emil, this is Mathias Køhler," Lukas introduced, gesturing to the taller man behind him. Mathias hands excitedly and plastered a huge grin on his face.

"Hiya!" he greeted.

Emil stared at him blankly for a few seconds before turning back to his brother saying," Is this the idiot you told me about?"

"Yup," was the monotonous reply from Lukas. Behind him, Mathias pouted and slung his arms around him as he cried," Norge that's mean!"

"Get off, idiot."

This scenario earned a light chuckle from Emil as he wheeled his luggage into the house. Lukas slapped Mathias' shoulder and gave him a look. This clicked some sort of realization on the Dane's mind as he quickly jumped at Emil and practically demanded to take his bags for him. The Icelandic boy held his hands up in protest and stepped back as he watched Mathias lugged his baggage up to the spare room Lukas had saved for him.

Sighing, Lukas shut the door as he asked Emil," You must be hungry after the flight. Follow me, I'll make you some food."

Following Lukas to the kitchen, Emil sat down on the counter and watched Lukas remove a tray of sandwiches out of the fridge and unwrapped the clear cling wrap covering the surface. Holding the tray out to Emil, he picked a sandwich up and bit into it, savouring the test of actual food instead of the bland meat the air stewardess had offered him. Turning around, Lukas began to prepare two cups of coffee for them.

"I like him," Emil said, taking the cup of coffee from Lukas' hands and taking a sip into it," A little bit too loud, but I like him."

Lukas raised his eyebrow, looking at Emil over the rim of his cup as he took a sip from the piping hot liquid. Humming as he set the cup down onto the counter behind him, he leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Also," Emil added as he smirked at his older half-sibling," _You_ seem to like him a lot."

"I do not," Lukas glared at him.

"You let him touch you," Emil countered," You _never_ let anybody touch you. Not even our parents."

"…So?" Lukas questioned, turning back to his cup of coffee," Is that supposed to mean anything?"

Sighing, Emil stared at the white wall in front of him. Lukas was far too stubborn to admit that he liked the Dane romantically and the Dane was far too oblivious to realize that Lukas wasn't going to go down without a little push.

 _I'll have to do this myself,_ Emil decided deviously.

"He's cute," Emil stated, waiting for Lukas' reaction.

"No he's not," Lukas muttered, looking quite torn. The silver-haired boy smirked slightly as he continued by saying," I mean, look at that guy! He's a total knockout. I wonder if he's looking for anybody at the moment-"

"No," Lukas told him forefully," He's off limits for you."

 _Perfect, just the reaction I wanted,_ Emil thought.

"And why is that?" Emil questioned, feigning irritation.

"Because," Lukas paused, trying to come up with an even remotely reasonable conclusion," Because he's older than you."

Emil pursed his lips before replying," So what? It's only by three years."

"He's my friend!" Lukas cried," And that's why you can't date him. No buts."

With that, Lukas walked out of the kitchen, telling Emil to go into the living room once he was done, completely unaware of the triumphant look on his younger sibling's face.

Chuckling, Emil finished up the last of his coffee before leaving the glass in the kitchen sink and made his way to the living room where Mathias was trying to cuddle with Lukas under the heavy blanket he had brought down.

"Emil!" Mathias cheered," Come on, we're watching a movie!"

* * *

Once the movie was over, Lukas was a popcorn-hogging maniac while Emil was just passed out across the sofa. Mathias, however, was a sobbing mess. He clung to Lukas as he continued to sob his heart out.

"She would die for her!" Mathias cried," She would _die!_ "

"Calm down, stupid Dane," Lukas rolled his eyes," It was just a bad rewrite of a Hans Christian Anderson story in movie version."

"How could you say that?!" Mathias gasped," It's a beautiful movie about two loving siblings who would do anything for each other."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was bad."

"Shut up," Emil muttered in a sleepy daze as he curled up into a ball, his head resting on Lukas' lap.

"We should take the little guy up to his room, poor kid's dead tired," Mathias laughed as Lukas brushed stray strands of silver hair out of Emil's face.

Carrying Emil bridal style, the two carried the sleeping boy up to his room. As Lukas tucked Emil into bed, Mathias smiled as he watched the two brothers. He glanced at his watch to find that it was already past ten. Straightening up, Mathias cleared his throat and said," I'll be heading back now, bye Norge!"

Stepping out of the room and making his way down the stairs, he grabbed his coat and was about to open the front door until he heard footsteps from behind him. Turning around, he found Lukas rushing down the stairs and brisk walking toward him.

"You need anything, Nor-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. His blue eyes widened in shock when he realized that the pair of lips was Lukas'. He froze up, completely caught off guard.

Sensing that Mathias wasn't reacting, Lukas began to step back when a hand pressed the back of his head, pulling Lukas back to deepen the kiss. He smiled, feeling warmth over come him as he wrapped his arms around Mathias' neck.

When they finally pulled back, Mathias was smiling from ear to ear as he looked down at Lukas.

"I take it this means I can take you out for more dates?" he asked teasingly. Lukas smiled back and gave him a tight hug and said," You'd better or I'd castrate you."

Mathias laughed good-heartedly and lifted Lukas off the ground and spun him around. When Mathias let him down again, he looked at Lukas, a look of adoration on his face.

"If fate says so," Mathias replied, kissing Lukas' forehead as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Meanwhile, up on the staircase, Emil was smiling as he watched the two lovers from his unnoticeable position. Getting up and making his way back to his room, he lay back down on his bed and whispered," Told you so, big brother."

That said, the silver-haired Icelandic boy smiled and drifted off to sleep, leaving the two lovers in their loving embrace.

* * *

 **Yay for happy endings!**

 **Min elskede – My darling (Danish)**


End file.
